Métamorphose
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: L'amour, c'est sauvage! GRRRRR! Ahem... Les mugiwara trouvent un îlot et y découvrent un trésor... Sera-ce sans dangers ? Fic abandonnée.
1. Chapter 1

**Métamorphose**

****Rating : K+ pour l'instant mais rien ne dis que je ne ferais pas de lemon...  
><span>Disclaimer :<span> Tout est à M'sieur Oda (ouais dommage... enfin pour moi, sinon eux ils se feraient que des bizouiles tout le temps!xD)  
><span>Note :<span> Je suis de retour! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! ...Ok je sors) Bien sûr, c'est toujours du ZoSan et je m'essaye un peu sur d'autres styles donc si vous trouvez que c'est un peu bizarre, c'est normal!  
><strong>**

Les vagues se brisent tranquillement sur la coque d'un bateau, berçant doucement ses occupants et le soleil chauffait tranquillement les eaux avant que l'air ne soir brisé par une voix venant de la vigie.

-Terre en vue!

Une jeune fille rousse se retourna sur son transat et cria en soulevant ses lunettes de soleil:

-Une île? Où ça Usopp? Normalement il n'y à pas d'îles dans le coin!

-C'est pas vraiment une île, lui répondit le canonnier du haut de la vigie, plutôt un îlot!

-Un îlot? Où ça Usopp? Hé Nami, il y à de la viande sur un îlot?

Cette voix-ci appartenais au capitaine nommé Luffy qui était arrivé en trombe sur la pont pour observer l'horizon en bavant et en psalmodiant des mots comme "mangeeeeeer..." ou "Viaaaande..."

Oui, il était en manque, pourtant c'était bien lui qui avais fais une randonnée dans la cale à la recherche de choses comestibles il y a trois jours! C'est aussi grâce à lui, que les mugiwara avaient retrouvé les trois quarts de leurs réserves pillées, ne laissant que quelques sacs de riz et les légumes du frigo. Bien sûr, il avait été assomé par Nami mais ce n'était pas ça qui arrangeais les choses. Ils avaient donc dû se rassionner le temps de trouver une île pour refaire leurs provisions. C'est pourquoi, toutes les personnes présentes (sauf Robin) étaient accoudés au bastingage en fixant le morceau de terre d'un air avide.

Après un quart d'heure de navigation, ils arrivèrent sur l'îlot. Il faisait environ 50 m² et était couvert de cocotiers. Sanji et Zoro s'élancèrent dans les broussailles, l'un par galanterie pour Nami et l'autre par-ce-qu'il avait été obligé de ne pas manger vu qu'il "dormais les trois quart du temps" selon Nami.

Les autres avaient étés retenus par la furie rousse qui ne voulais pas les laisser partir de peur qu'ils ne mangent toute la nourriture disponible sur l'îlot.

-Dis Robin, tu connais cet îlot? Normalement il n'est pas sensé y en avoir ici! Fit Nami après avoir assommé les trois baka.

-Normalement oui, mais j'ai déjà entendu parler d'un archipel de petits îlots qui trainait quelque part sur GrandLine. Il me semble que un trésor s'y trouve d'ailleurs...

-Un trésor? Répéta la rousse avec des yeux en berry. Dès que Sanji nous aura fais un bon repas on y va!

Robin eu un petit rire tout en regardant les broussailles de verdure qui s'étalait devant eux. Elle ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser sur cette île...

* * *

><p>Alors? Bon, c'est plutôt une mise en bouche, la vraie histoire commencera le chapitre prochain! Je suis plutôt inspirée mais je manque de temps donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne montre pas de signes de vie avantnles vacances! Ha aussi, je ne crois pas que je vais faire de lemon (mais c'est quand même possible hein!)<p>

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro et Sanji avançaient tranquillement dans la forêt et se chamaillaient comme d'habitude.

-Pourquoi tu m'as suivi tronche de gazon?

-Je te rappelle que ta "Nami-chérie-au-sucre-enrobé-de-miel" m'as privé de manger depuis hier matin!

-Oui et bah elle as raison! Hein qu'es-ce-que c'est?

Le blond venais de trébucher sur une petite bosse sur le sol. Il en dépassait un petit éclat doré. Il oublia donc momentanément Zoro pour fouiller le sol et en sortir une petite caissette style coffre à trésor.

-Un trésor pour Nami-swan! Ho marimo, aides moi à chercher le reste!

-Je suis pas ton chien! Et de toute façon on dois bouffer!

-HA MAIS OUI! NAMI-SWAN ET ROBIN-CHWAN DOIVENT MOURIR DE FAIM!

-D'ailleurs, voilà de quoi manger...

Un énorme lézard venais de sortir d'un amas de buissons, il faisait environ la taille d'un cheval. (vous trouvez pas que cette forêt ressemble un peu à la jungle de lune sanglante? ) Zoro lui coupa la tête sans difficulté et le mis sur son dos en attendant Sanji qui cueillait des noix de coco. Bien sûr, le blond n'oublia pas la caissette et se dis qu'il la montrerais à Nami plus tard.

Après avoir trouvé de la nourriture ils revinrent jusqu'au navire et le cook se barricada dans la cuisine pour faire à manger. Quelques minutes après, on pouvais sentir des effluves odorantes les plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, elles se mariaient magnifiquement ensemble et laissaient présager un festin de roi. En effet, quand le blond les appelèrent pour manger, ils purent découvrir des mets exquis, uniquement avec un gros lézard et quelques noix de coco, il avait aussi ajouté un peu de jus de mandarine que Nami lui avait prêté pour ajouter un goût fruité. Tout cela était présenté avec application... Et tout cela fut détrui par les affamés que contenais le bateau. En moins de dix minutes, les plats brillaient tellement ils avaient été léchés par leur capitaine.

-Sanji-kun! Tu t'est vraiment surpassé! Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon... Remercia Nami, affalée sur sa chaise, repue.

-C'est vrai mon lapin en sucre? Lui répondis Sanji avec des coeurs dans les yeux.

-Ouais Sanji! C'était vraiment trop bon! Lui répondit le chapeau de paille à la place de Nami.

-Toi tu ne peux pas juger, t'as mangé la moitié et sans rien apprécier! Mais c'est vrai, aujourd'hui c'était vraiment délicieux! Acquiesça Usopp en se frottant le ventre d'un air ravi.

-Usopp à raison! Fit Chopper. C'était extra!

-Je suis d'accord avec Médecin-san, c'était meilleur que d'habitude. Dit Robin, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais pourquoi est-ce le meilleur repas que tu nous aie jamais concocté?

-Meri Robin-chwan! Je suis heureux que ça te plaise! Je suppose que c'est par-ce-que je ne voulais pas vous laisser mourir de faim! Leur répondit le blond avec dextérité. Mais qu'en pense-donc notre tête de légumes?

La dite tête de légumes était affalé sur sa chaise et affichait un sourire heureux avec un air de quasi-extase sur le visage.(owi!) Il fut surpris par la voix de Sanji et se redressa en affichant une mine grognon.

-C'était dégueulasse, comme d'habitude. Se contenta-il de répondre, sachant bien que son attitude avait laissé comprendre l'exacte contraire.

-Tch' même pas capable d'apprécier les choses à leurs justes valeurs.

-La ferme shitty-cook.

-Bon, arrêtez de vous chamailler! Intervint Nami en assommant les deux lascars. D'après Robin, il y aurais un trésor sur cette île. On vas aller le chercher! Tu n'aurais pas plus d'informations Robin?

-Je me souviens juste avoir lu quelque chose sur un gardien... Il paraît aussi que l trésor est composé d'un seul coffre.

-Ha Nami-swan! Intervint le cook avec une voix mielleuse. Quand je suis allé dans le bosquet pour chercher à manger, j'ai trouvé une petite caissette! Mais vu que je ne devais pas faire attendre mes déesses, j'ai d'abord cherché de quoi manger! Attendez je vous la cherche.

Il se retourna et pris la caissette qui était restée sur un coin du plan de travail et la donna à Nami. Celle-ci se jeta dessus et essaya de le forcer, malgré le cadenas. Voyants que celui-ci ne cédais pas pour si peu, la rousse sorti une épingle de ses cheveux et en deux temps trois mouvements elle le crocheta.

Le cadena tomba n'ayant pas pu résister à la voleuse et les mugiwara se penchèrent sur la caissette. Nami l'ouvrit et il en sorti une poussière argentée. Elle tourbillonna dans toute la pièce avant de se concentrer et un point et soudain, il disparu en faisant apparaître une curieuse personne.

Un tigre blanc se trouvais a la place de la poussière. Il était monté par une jeune fille qui avais l'air d'environ 14 ans. Celle-ci avais des cheveux bleu et qui lui arrivais aux épaules ainsi que des haillons qui lui donnait un air sauvage. Elle releva la tête en regardant l'équipage médusé d'un regard dur.

-Vous m'avez volé mon trésor!

-On ne t'as rien volé!

-Ha oui? Et cet or qui se trouve a l'air libre dans cette caissette, vous ne l'avez pas volé? Fit-elle ironiquement. Comme d'habitude, vous allez voler mon trésor comme tous les autres pirates! Mais je ne vous laisserais pas le garder! Les deux premières personnes à avoir vu mon trésor seront métamorphosées si vous le gardez!

La jeune fille cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et disparu. Nami se jeta sur le trésor et cria a qui voulais l'entendre que cette fille faisait sans doutes du baratin et qu'ils devaient garder ce trésor.

Après quelques heures, Nami informa les autres qu'un orage se préparais et qu'ils devaient se préparer a partir pour la nuit. Rapidement, l'île ne fut plus qu'un point lointain sur l'horizon.

**OoO Le lendemain matin OoO**

Nami fut réveillée par des feulements sauvages, comme si deux bêtes se toisaient. Elle se retourna sur son lit pour essayer de se rendormir mais elle se releva soudain, se rendant compte que normalement il ne devais pas y avoir de feulements quelconques sur le bateau. Elle se vêtit d'un petit gilet par dessus sa chemise de nuit et se rendit a la source de des bruits. Elle atterris dans la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà réuni autour de deux bêtes féroces qui se toisaient du regard en grognant.

Elle mis un peu de temps a comprendre que ces deux fauves étaient un coyot et un gros félin qui faisait la même taille que le canidé. Le coyote avais une touffe de poils qui lui retombaient sur l'oeil gauche ainsi qu'un regard d'un bleu cristallin. Il montrais ses crocs et grognant et laissant échapper quelques jappements d'avertissement. Le félin,lui , n'avais pas l'air impressionné et grognait aussi. Il ressemblais a un petit tigre blanc mais avait déjà le gros poil, laissant imaginer de gros muscles pour traquer ses proies. Il n'avais pas de signes particuliers autres que les bout des oreilles vert et un regard lui aussi d'un vert émeraude. Quand Nami s'approcha, les deux fauves se tournèrent vers elle et eurent deux réactions différentes; Le coyote s'avança en laissant échapper des petits jappements de bonheur et se frotta contre les jambes de la navigatrice tandis-ce-que le tigre retourna négligemment la tête en ayant l'air de se foutre de la gueule du coyote. Nami resta ébahie avant de rejeter le coyote d'un coup de pied et demanda qui étaient ces deux bestioles avant de remarques l'absence de Zoro et Sanji.

-Navigatrice-san, ces deux bêtes sont Zoro et Sanji. Expliqua Robin, un sourire aux lèvres comme à son habitude.

-Quoi? Mais j'y pense... Il étaient sensé être maudis par cette gamine là...

-Exactement! Ils on été transformés en animaux! Intervint Usopp. En coyote et en tigre d'après Chopper.

Luffy, lui, commença a jouer avec le pelage de Zoro qui lui montra les dents en grognant son mécontentement tandis-ce-que Sanji eu l'air de rire et jappa quelque chose que Chopper s'empressa de traduire:

-Il dis: "Laisse-le au moins caresser ta grosse toison, oreilles de verdure!"

Nami laissa échapper un petit rire ainsi que les autres en entendant la façon dont Sanji avait appelé le tigre. Le dit "oreilles de verdure" tourna la tête et sauta sur le blond. Ils commencèrent à se battre comme quand ils étaient humains avant qu'ils se fassent arrêter par un coup de poing bien placé de Nami.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre! On dois essayer de trouver la fille qui vous as envouté!

Zoro laissa échapper un feulement que tout le monde pu comprendre comme un "Sale sorcière" avant d'aller dans un coin pour dormir. Sanji jappa joyeusement comme un "oui Nami-swaaaan~" et sauta sur la table pour essayer de mettre les couverts. Mais des bras sortirent de nulle part et l'empêchèrent de bouger.

-Cook-san, vous perdez des poils, ça serait inconvenant d'en avoir dans nos assiettes ainsi que dans la nourriture. Non?

Le canidé tourna la tête vers Robin avec un air dépité. Ne pas mettre de poils dans la nourriture voulais dire ne pas faire de cuisine et par la même occasion, ruiner son passe-temps favori. Il s'échappa de l'emprise de Robin et passa par la porte qui était restée ouverte. Il eu le réflexe d'essayer de prendre une cigarette dans sa poche droite avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avais plus de vêtements et se mis a l'opposé du bateau pour pouvoir ruminer en paix.

* * *

><p>Vous l'attendiez ce chapitre hein? Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'étais un peu bloquée mais j'ai pu continuer ^^" Je vous souhaite encore une bonne année et a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**PoV Sanji**

Je me réveilla sur le pont du Sunny. La mer était calme et reflétais le ciel sombre, montrant que j'avais dormis toute la journée. Je me releva en sursaut en me rendant compte que je m'était endormis a même le sol. Ce n'était pas digne du gentleman que j'étais! Mais en me relevant, je me rendis compte que j'étais couvert de fourrure dorée et me rappela que j'étais devenu un coyote. Je pesta contre ce corps inhabituel et me rendis dans la cuisine qui semblais déjà bien animée. En effet, après être passé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, je pu voir Nami cuisiner comme une folle pour rassasier Luffy. Les autres étaient a la table, se battant pour garder la nourriture dans leurs assiettes. Luffy, lui, volais de la nourriture chez tout le monde sauf Robin qui avait fais pousser une barrière de bras comme paravent contre les attaques du ventre sur pattes. Je voulu aller l'assommer avec une de mes attaques mais j'avais encore oublié ce corps d'animal. Je me ramassa fort peu gracieusement sur le sol de la cuisine attirant les regards sur moi et je pu apercevoir au dessus d'une armoire, Zoro endormi comme a son habitude. Quand je me releva en indiquant d'un jappement à Chopper que je n'avais pas faim je pu voir les moustaches du marimo frémir, comme s'il sentais que quelque chose allait se passer. Et, quand Chopper traduit a Nami que je n'avais pas faim, elle se tourna vers moi, lâchant sa poêle pour pointer un doigt sur moi.

-Sanji, vu que nous arriverons sur une île hivernale demain, je veux que tu dormes avec Zoro!

Je sursauta. Dormir avec ce tigre? Non mais ho! Je pourrais tout faire pour Nami, mais il y a des limites! Mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Nami m'avais brandi un panier en osier sous mon museau et dit d'un ton sec:

-Vous dormirez tous les deux dans ce panier le temps qu'on trouve quelque chose pour vous re-transformer!

Je la regarda d'un air interrogateur et elle répondis a ma question muette:

-Tu sais très bien que les animaux changent de poil pour l'été ou l'hiver! Donc si vous dormez dans vos lits, vous en mettrez partout! Si vous dormez ensemble, ça minimiseras l'étendue de l'invasion de poils.

En entendant cela, Zoro tomba de l'armoire pour se ramasser par terre dans un bruit sourd. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire et de lancer une pique malgré l'atmosphère déjà très tendue:

-Alors oreilles de verdure, on tombe? je croyais que les chats retombaient toujours sur leurs pattes!

Il se remis immédiatement debout pour se jeter sur moi.

-Tu parle espèce de clebs! Je suis sûr que toi tu as des griffes de chiot!

-Tu veux tester pour voir?

Je n'eu pas le temps de faire un seul geste que Nami nous attrapa par la peau du cou et frappa nos crânes l'un contre l'autre. Puis, elle nous laissa tomber par terre, tous les deux assommés. Je me relevais difficilement alors que Nami arrêtais de cuisiner en essayant de faire comprendre à Luffy que elle ne ferais plus a manger pour ce soir. Cette dispute se finit par un coup de poing bien placé de Nami et les autres allèrent s'occuper autre pars que dans la cuisine, nous laissant seuls Nami, Zoro et moi. Elle se tourna vers nous et nous fit signe de la suivre en portant le panier sous son bras. Elle nous emmena dans la petite cale qui contenais les boulets de canon et commença a parler.

-Bon, que ce soit clair, vous allez dormir TOUS LES DEUX dans le panier. Ok?

Je hochai la tête, rapidement imité par Zoro, trop effrayés par l'aura malsaine qui se dégageais de Nami.

-Très bien. Vous allez rester dans la cale. SI JAMAIS je vous vois vous balader sur le bateau cette nuit, ça va barder!

Je jappa d'un ton joyeux comme dans un "Oui Nami-swaaaan~" tandis-que Zoro grogna un sorte de "Oui, sale sorcière...". Elle souris et posa le panier sur le sol avant de ressortir de la pièce. Je me retrouvais maintenant seul avec oreilles de cactus.

Je fis un pas vers le panier mais le marimo était plus rapide que moi et s'installa tranquillement sur le coussin bleu ciel qui couvrait le fond en se mettant en boule. Il mit sa truffe dans ses pattes a la manière d'un chat et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. C'était sans compter sur moi et je lui mordis rapidement l'oreille pour lui rappeler que je devais aussi dormir dans le panier. Il sursauta légèrement mais garda sa position. Je mis alors mes pattes dans le panier, essayant de jauger l'espace. Mais, rien a faire, le panier était trop petit pour que je puisse dormir dedans sans coller le tigre.

J'essayai une nouvelle fois de l'arracher hors du panier, mais il ne bougea pas plus qu'à mes précédents essais. Je me mis donc dans un coin de la cale, en me disant que je ferais semblant que je serait déjà levé quand Nami viendra nous chercher.

Quelques heures après, je n'était toujours pas endormi. J'entendais le vent froid dehors, signe que nous approchions d'une île hivernale. De plus, mes poils avaient commencés à tomber et j'étais gelé. Je tremblais de tous mes membres et, le pire, Zoro dormais paisiblement dans le panier d'osier tout en ronronnant et sans avoir l'air de geler sur place comme je l'étais actuellement. C'était sans doutes le fait que les coyotes vivent dans les déserts et certains tigres dans les montagnes gelées...

A force de peser le pour et le contre et d'observer ce corps chaud a ma portée, le froid l'emporta et je me dirigea a pas de loups jusqu'au panier. Arrivé au bord du récipient d'osier, je mis une patte sur le tissu clair, puis une deuxième, craignant qu'il se réveille. Et, quelques secondes après m'être assuré que le vert dormais trop profondément pour se réveiller en sentant un corps contre lui, je me lova contre son flanc, réprimant un soupir de bonheur en sentant a la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Je balaya une dernière fois la pièce déjà pleine de poils blancs et dorés et ferma les yeux. Juste avant de m'endormir, je pu tout de même entendre une phrase que je ne réalisa que le lendemain matin;

-Tu vois, c'était pas si dur...

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 3! Bon, je sais, j'ai mis du temps à le sortir, mais au moins il est là! Bon, a pars métamorphose, j'ai prévu de réécrire Cauchemar vu que j'avais écrite cette OS assez rapidement et elle est pas super u_u Et... ben merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Non non, ce chapitre n'est pas un message pour vous dire que je suis surchargée mais le chapitre 4 ! J'en ai bavé pour l'écrire... Mais bon, il est enfin là !

* * *

><p>-SANJI! VIANDE!<p>

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut en entendant une porte calquer à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir le gamin élastique du navire se jeter sur lui, et ainsi l'éviter de justesse.

-Arrête de gueuler Luffy! Tu va réveiller ma Nami-swan et ma Robin-chwan!  
>-Quoi? Lui répondit le capitaine qui se retournais déjà en appellant Chopper pour traduire le language de Sanji.<p>

Le blond constata l'état de la pièce ; couverte de poils en tous genres. L'agitation qu'avait crée Luffy avait soulevé quelques nuages de fourrure qui se dirigaient paresseusement vers la porte grande ouverte, et par la même occasion sur le museau du coyote pris d'une crise d'éternuments.

Nami arriva en trombe, alertée par les hurlements de Luffy, pour prendre le blond par la queue et le balancer dans le couloir avant de refermer violemment la porte et de courir en direction de malabar-man telle une furie enragée tout en criant que si jamais elle voyais un seul poil sur le navire, elle tuerais quelqu'un.

Le cook resta là, un peu sonné de son réveil qui avait été tout sauf doux, avant de se décider à aller sur le pont pour voir quel était le temps, et par la même occasion l'île qu'ils devaient avoir accostés durant la nuit. Il se leva donc et prit la direction de la porte avant de se retrouver nez-à nez avec Chopper qui sortait de l'infirmerie.

-Ha Sanji! Avant tu as dis quelque chose à Luffy et il n'as pas compris, tu voulais lui dire quoi?  
><em>-Je lui ai dis que il devait arrêter de gueuler sinon il allait réveiller mes deux déesses.<em>  
>-Ho mais Sanji, il est déjà 11 heures du matin! Tout le monde était déjà réveillé, même Zoro qui est partit jouer dans la neige.<br>_-Hein? Mais je me lève souvent très tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner et je me suis pas couché_  
><em>particulièrement tard hier soir. Et puis, comment ça se fait que le Marimo soit parti jouer dans la neige?<em>  
>-Tu oublies que maintenant tu es un coyote, tu dors beaucoup plus vu que ton corps est adapté pour ça. Et puis, ça compte aussi pour Zoro ; son âme animale reprends le dessus, et il dort plus souvent, même si ça ne se voit pas parce-qu'il dort beaucoup par habitude. C'est aussi vrai pour le fait qu'il voulait jouer dans la neige, bien que ce soit étonnant de la part d'un chat d'aimer la neige. Toi aussi tu deviendra plus joueur une fois que tu aura vu l'état du pont. Mais il faut que vous soyiez vigilants tous les deux, si vous ne faites pas attention et qu'on ne trouve pas le remède rapidement, vos instincs animaux vont prendre le dessus et vous risquez de devenir de simples animaux avec, peu-être, vos plus forts trais de caractère, mais sans vos souvenirs.<p>

Sanji acquièça d'un mouvement de tête et alla se dressa sur ses pattes arrière en mettant ses pattes avant sur la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Aussitôt, un vent froid lui ébourrifa la fourrure, mais son poil d'hiver ayant poussé, il ne sentait presque rien.

Dehors, le Merry était couvert d'une couche de neige immaculée. Enfin presque ; On voyais des traces de pas qui se dirigeaient vers l'île où ils étaient ammarrés. Les traces d'un chat et celles d'un humain. Sanji eu l'impression d'être rempli d'énergie, prêt à exploser s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose.

Il sauta alors rapidement du pont et suivi les traces de chat, une envie irrésistible de jouer avec lui embrumait l'esprit de Sanji et il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement. Soudain, il aperçu le tigre en train de jouer avec une souris dans la neige et il s'empressa de le rejoindre, toujours guidé par ses instincs animaux.

Zoro se désinteressa aussitôt de sa souris, la laissant fuir, et sauta sur le coyote alors que celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il répliqua en mordillant les oreilles vertes de son nakama et commença à se prendre au jeu.

Ils se bataillèrent un petit moment, rentrant les griffes et essayant de ne pas faire mal à l'autre mais tout de même de pouvoir riposter. Mais leur jeu se termina quand ils tombèrent dans la rivière qui était tout prêt d'eux. Sanji reprit soudainement ses esprits au contact de l'eau froide contre sa peau et commença à paniquer : Le courant l'emportait dans l'eau tumultueuse, l'empêchant de reprendre sa respiration. Il battit des pattes dans l'eau essayant vainement de retrouver la surface pour respirer. Pendant une seconde il pensa à ses nakamas, son rêve, le vieux shnoque, le baratie... Il pensait sincèrement qu'il allait mourir dans cette rivière glacée dans le corps d'un coyote, foutue gamine... Il arrêta de bouger et abandonna l'espoir de pouvoir s'en sortir pour se laisser tomber dans le noir.

**OoO **

-Oy cook ! Tu m'entends ?

Sanji ouvrit les yeux et mis un peu de temps à reconnaître la tête verte qui était penchée sur lui et fut pris d'un soudain mal de crâne. Il se mit en position assise et bougea un peu les bras pour vérifier si rien n'était cassé... Attendez, des bras ? Pas des pattes ? Le blond sursauta et regarda ses mains, s'amusant à faire bouger les doigts. Il se cacha les parties, un peu gèné d'être nu devant un nakama, nakama qui avait lui aussi retrouvé son corps normal a part sa queue et ses oreilles, et une fois avoir inspecté toutes les parties de son corps, Sanji se mit à trembler violemment, se souvenant qu'il était nu dans la neige.

- Haaaa ça caille !  
>- Evidemment que ça caille ! Lui répondit le vert du tac au tac, On est à poil dans la neige !<br>-J'avais remarqué tête de cactus ! Et puis il s'est passé quoi pour qu'on retrouve nos corps habituels ?  
>- Aucune idée. Mais on a même pas récupéré nos vrais corps, on a encore nos queues et nos oreilles d'animaux.<p>

Et ils restèrent là, debout dans la neige en potégeant leur parties grâce à leurs queues et s'affrontant du regard dans un " Ne compte pas sur moi pour avouer que j'ai trop froid pour rester ici !". Alors évidemment, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, essayant de retenir leurs tremblements jusqu'à que la voix de Nami criant un " MAIS ILS SONT PASSE OU CES DEUX ABRUTIS ?" les tirent de leur létargie. Sanji sursauta et cria un "Ici Nami-swaaaaaaaaan !" avant de courir vers le bateau. Zoro le suivi, matant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les fesses du blond devant lui.

Evidemment ils furent acceuilis par les poings de Nami qui jugeait que se retrouver nu devant certaines personnes encore "pures et innocentes" comme elle ou Chopper. Zoro grogna qu'il allait prendre une douche et se dirigea dans le sens opposé, c'est à dire la vigie. Personne n'y prêta attention, étant habitués au sens de l'orientation déplorable de Zoro. Sanji, lui, alla dans sa cabine pour mettre quelque chose de plus "habillé" que sa simple queue.

Pendant ce temps, le vert s'était habillé et repensait à ce qui s'était passé une demi-heure auparavant.

_Zoro se releva brusquement en tombant dans la rivière et pu s'accrocher à un rocher près de lui. Plus loin Sanji n'avait pas eu cette chance et se débattait tant bien que mal dans les remous. Tournant la tête de tous les côtés, le vert cherchait quelque chose pouvant l'aider mais il ne trouvait rien. Au loin, le coyote avait arrêté de se débattre, laissant le sort s'occuper de lui. Le sabreur plongea sans réfléchir dans l'eau glacée et nagea le plus vite possible. Une étrange douleur commençai à se propager dans ses membres et à créer des fourmillements désagréables mais il essayait de se concentrer sur le corps balloté par le courant un peu plus loin. Pourtant la douleur commençait à être de plus en plus vive, de plus en plus paralysante. Ses membres ne lui répondaient plus, il n'avais plus qu'une seule hantise : perdre Sanji qui disparaissait déjà sous des litres d'eau plus loin. Puis, la douleur disparut et il put à nouveau utiliser ses muscles. Il se releva en se rendant compte qu'il était redevenu humain et s'élança vers le coyote. Heureusement, celui-ci était coincé contre des rochers et son pelage commençait déjà à disparaître, laissant place à sa peau blanche. Il tendis le bras et retira le corps mouillé de l'eau, sentant son coeur battre la chamade._

Oui, Zoro avait eu peur de perdre le blond. Oui, il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas nouveau, loin de là. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré sur le Baratie, il l'omnubilait. Le bretteur avait appris à faire avec mais il avait réellement eu peur pour le blondinet quand il l'avait vu se noyer. Maintenant son image s'imposait dans son esprit et il se surprenait à se dire qu'il "était mignon avec sa queue et ses oreilles". Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il avait trop d'honneur pour pouvoir avouer à Sanji qu'il l'aime et -s'il ne l'as pas encore rejeté d'ici-là- l'embrasser.  
>Le vert se releva, chassant ces pensées de son cerveau pour commencer une scéance de musculation pour se changer les idées. Ses oreilles et sa queue le dérangeaient toujours mais beaucoup moins que son corps de tigre qui était -avouons-le- tout simplement chiant.<p>

Après avoir fait toute une série de pompes, de levées de poids et autres pour rattrapper son retard, il entendit la voix de Sanji appeler l'équipage pour manger. Cette voix vrilla le coeur de Zoro, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait et il posa ses altères pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il faisait plus chaud : Ils avaient quitté l'île hivernale depuis un bon bout de temps et l'atmosphère douce de Grand Line commençait à reprendre le dessus. Le marimo entra dans la cuisine et alla s'assoir à sa place en attendant que Sanji serve les plats.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et il fut décidé qu'ils se dirigeraient le plus possible vers l'île où Zoro et Sanji avaient été métamorphosés pour tenter de leurs enlever leurs queues et leurs oreilles. A la fin du repas, le sabreur se leva à la suite des autres mais fut retenu par une main qui s'était posée sur son bras : C'était Sanji. Le vert se retourna vivement et vit une sorte d'hésitation sur le visage du blond. Zoro essaya de se dégager mais les quelques mots que lui glissa Sanji le convainquèrent de rester le temps de savoir de quoi il s'agissait :

- J'ai à te parler, Zoro.

* * *

><p>Oui je sais, il n'y a pas encore de lemon et ce chapitre est tout petit... Mais j'ai vraiment galéré pour le faire, surtout le passage dans la neige ! T.T<p>

Reviews pour la suite ? :3


	5. Gomen !

**Je suis vraiment désolée de vous dire que ceci n'est pas le chapitre 5, mais un message pour vous informer que j'abandonne cette fic. Certains l'adorent, trouvent qu'elle est très bien alors j'aimerai m'excuser pour mon manque d'inspiration... Ce style d'écriture ne me correspond plus du tout, je n'aime plus du tout cette fic et le fait que je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête au départ n'aide pas du tout. T.T**

**J'espère que vous me comprenez et je m'excuse encore si certains aimeraient la suite. Si vous voulez savoir la suite que je prévoyais, envoyez-moi un MP et je vous la dirait volontiers ^^**

**Peut-être qu'un miracle viendra un jour et je serai à nouveau inspirée mais j'en doute.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont reviwé cette fic !**


End file.
